Let Go: A Johnlock Fanfiction
by bowserissherlocked
Summary: John is reaching his breaking point, and today pushes it over the edge. Will he finally learn Sherlock's true feelings about him? Fluffy, maybe a bit angsty.


The slamming of doors and constant bickering had become common sights and sounds in 221B. For whatever reason, Sherlock had been even more irritable and disrespectful as of late, and John's patience was wearing thin. He had nearly reached his breaking point several times due to the ignorant and unkind manner of his flatmate this past week alone. Today, however, Sherlock's behaviour pushed it well over the edge of tolerance.

Scotland Yard had (naturally) required the assistance of John and Sherlock following the double homicide of a married couple. Evidence and testimonies from family members had led the investigation team along with the consulting detective and army doctor to discover that the murders had been committed by the wife's secret lover, a janitor at a local library. There was little action, a relatively quick solve for Sherlock and an endless source of complaint for him as well; the case took little more than half the day, and Sherlock was once again bored by it all.

Although John was relieved to keep Sherlock occupied for at least a few hours, he was infuriated by his flatmate's treatment of the relatives and friends of the deceased couple. This included neighbors, parents, close cousins and (to John's dismay) the young child of the victims. Sherlock had by some stroke of luck been able to convince Lestrade into allowing him to "interview" the relatives. This unfortunately meant quite a few circumstances of shouting and mistreatment on their part, while Sherlock seemed to be taking much pleasure in asserting his newfound authority. He only left the crime scene after being physically removed by John and Lestrade, getting shoved into a cab in the process.

Both John and Sherlock stormed into the flat, Sherlock temporarily distracting himself by removing his coat and scarf. He tried to look busy while fiddling with something on the kitchen table, avoiding his angry flatmate at all costs. John rubbed his temples and eyelids, trying to remain calm, but to no avail.

"Well that was bloody brilliant," he growled, grabbing Sherlock by the arm and spinning him around to meet his face. "What were you thinking? Hmm?" He questioned.

Sherlock attempted to look innocently at John, but could barely bring his eyes up to meet his face. "John, really, I..." He murmured, still a bit confused as to why John was so angry. He struggled his arm out of John's grip and let it dangle beside him, still trying to avert John's eyes.

"You don't _understand_, Sherlock. She was a child, who just lost both her parents! What the hell made you think interrogating a seven year old was an acceptable thing to do? Not even beginning to mention the way you treated the neighbors, they were so distraught..." He trailed off.

Sherlock looked prepared to defend himself, but John held up a hand to stop him from saying anything.

"You have absolutely NO regard for anyone's feelings, including your own. It's like you aren't capable of showing empathy to anyone." John pause to inhale, clenching his fists at his side in anger. "Tell me, Sherlock, because I'm curious: what's it like not feeling any human emotions?"

Sherlock felt his face flush in embarrassment and shame. And, while John spoke, he felt genuine tears pool in front of his already glassy eyes, blurring his vision. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever cried, certainly not in front of John. He kept his calm as John spat abuse at him, standing completely still. It was only until after John posed the question that he moved, and this time it was without hesitation.

Gripping John's head in his large hands, Sherlock crashed his lips onto John's for the first time. Oh, it was glorious; the movement of John's lips against his was more than he could have ever imagined. He let his mouth move in synch with John, but he couldn't hold the years back any longer. John had tensed for the slightest moment before succumbing to the kiss, grabbing at Sherlock's jacket, curls, and anything else he could grip onto. Sherlock's hands still rested on either side of John's head, fingers nursing against the small hairs on the back of his neck.

Slowly he pulled away, rested his forehead against John's, and closed his eyes. He sighed lightly as John reached up and gently brushed the sticky tears off of Sherlock's face.

"Oh, John," he whispered, "My John. I do feel. I feel everything. I feel overjoyed that I just snogged my flatmate. I feel love for him, a love I've never felt before." The tears began running down his face again. "But mostly," Sherlock said, "I feel crushing sadness in knowing that he might not care for me the same way, and it truly breaks my heart. That's why I don't show my pain on the outside; it's too much of a burden for anyone else to carry."

John could feel tears beginning to form in his own eyes, but he smiled lovingly at Sherlock instead. He nudged Sherlock to open his eyes so he could gaze into them. He grabbed either side of Sherlock's face and began kissing everywhere, interchanging between words as he talked.

"You can share your pain with me if you like, Sherlock. You know that." John kissed Sherlock's temple lightly. "And there's no reason to be sad," he dragged his lips down to press against Sherlock's jawline, "because I feel that same love you do." He kissed the corner of Sherlock's mouth, eyelashes grazing gently against his prominent cheekbones.

After staying still for a moment, breathing each other's air, foreheads pressed together, Sherlock rested his limp hand over John's heart. He then took John by the wrist and brought his hand to rest over his own chest, looking deeply into the blue eyes of the most important person in his world.

"This," he breathed, "has, does, and will always belong to you." He placed a tender kiss against John's lips, just a brush of pink flesh on pink flesh but symbolizing so much more than physical connections.

"What is mine is forever yours," John replied, and pulled Sherlock down into one final, lingering kiss before holding Sherlock in a tight embrace and whispering a promise in his ear.

An important promise, one he should have made a long time ago.

The promise to never, ever let go again.


End file.
